


LM10 - the smol beans

by kinkyna



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Argentina NT - Freeform, Argentina National Team, Crack, Croatia NT, Croatia National Team - Freeform, FC Barcelona, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyna/pseuds/kinkyna
Summary: This is kind of a  prompt - if someone writes about it I'll be delighted - and head cannon.I'll be adding things as they come to my mind.Feel free to add more to this on comments.I just made a tumblr: akinkyna





	LM10 - the smol beans

They're smol and bond over it.

How did they get close? Maybe Pique or CR7 picked on the smol from the other team during a game, and then their smol teammate defended the other one, knowing how it feels like to be so short and all. Later, one smol thanked the other and they talked about being little beans and stuff and that was the beginning of a friendship and something else.

When they meet, Messi still got smooth face and Luka's hair is short, and Luka doesn't know Lionel isn't brunette down there. Lukita then adopts an argentinian hair style, letting his hair grow and using a band. Argentinians were the first doing that massively and Messi finds it lovely, specially considering all the drama revolving Messi playing for his NT. He loves to grab his boyfriend hair, who loves to fidget with his ginger pubes.

They're practically the same height, Modric being only 2cm taller (or Leo being 2cm shorter), but that's enough to make Lukita feel better about himself. Leo, however, is builder, so he doesn't mind that tiny difference.  
Leo is introspective and quiet, while Luka is outgoing and a "people person".

They both top and bottom because they do enjoy all kind of pleasure they can draw from one another.

Playing for rival teams would bring some difficult situations. When Luka celebrates a title dancing - check this https://fangirling-0.tumblr.com/post/176707692435/who-wants-to-watch-this-back-and-forth-with-me - Leo gets jealous, flies over Madrid, goes to Luka's place - of course they've got each other's place key, they're in a committed relationship- and awaits for him. When Luka gets home, he's surprised to find Messi, who is all "you were dancing like a stripper, teasing them all". Smut ensues¹.

Sometimes they get jealous over how goal celebration goes.

They get particularly jealous over other shorties. So it pleases Leo that Luka teammates on Croatia NT are so tall, he already has to put up with Marcelo proximity to his Luka. Luka, on other hand, feels uneasy when Leo is with his Nation Team. He feels he can't get a break from Leo being around short men, Barcelona just had to get Coutinho before Iniesta left.

Losing with Barcelona is a total different thing than losing with Argentina for Messi. So Lukita shows up after Croatia beats Argentina to console Leo. Smut ensues. Luka is set to make Leo cum 3 times, one for each goal Croatia scored. (I don't know maybe one with his mouth, other with his ass and other with his dick?)

They need support to make it happen, and Ivan Rakitic is like Friar Laurence on this. Through Rakitic, Leo gets domaćica to make a surprise for Luka. Also, Vida knows, and he can handle his alcohol, never telling anyone's secret not matter how wasted he gets. Marcelo and Aguero know too

Luka uses "Lio" when he writes or types.

Luka would never say this to his Lio, but sometimes he hates Argentina. Before the World Cup, a conversation about Leo's path on his NT once turned into an ugly fight when Luka said "they don't deserve you". Mean things were said from both sides.

If one of Luka's teammates is bad to Leo on a game, on the following days something from that player disappear from a place only to appear again after its owner spend a considerable time looking for it. Once Cristiano put his watch on his locker before a game and when he came back he searched his locker, his bag, all the dressing room and on the 4th time he checked his locker it was right there. The other players joked about how Cris was lacking attention. They also joked when Sergio found his phone on his bag when he could swear he had put it on the locker, saying he was either losing his mind or a leprechaun moved it. If nothing goes missing, that's when Luka gets clumsy, putting pepper on someone's tea, or spilling coffee on them, or accidentally hitting them on training, like when he mistakenly kicked Ramos hard right in the middle os his shin. Marcelo would just shake his head at Luka, who would just keep the most angelically face, a hollow showing above his head. Marcelo's nickname for Luka is "duende" and everyone assumes he's talking about Modric magical football skills.


End file.
